Warrior Lemons
by HollyleafFan2614
Summary: REQUESTS OPEN! This time I'M keeping this one!
1. Requests

_**Warrior Lemons! This time I'm keeping it, also check out the poll on my profile! I do malexmale, malexfemale, and threesomes**_

 **For OCS:**

 _ **Cat 1 Description and Clan:**_

 _ **Cat 1 Personality and Age:**_

 _ **Cat 2 Description and Clan:**_

 _ **Cat 2 Personality and Age:**_

 _ **Other Cats?:**_

 _ **Setting:**_

 _ **Type:**_

 _ **Plot:**_

 **For Canons:**

 _ **Cat 1:**_

 _ **Cat 2:**_

 _ **Other Cats?:**_

 _ **Setting:**_

 _ **Type:**_

 _ **Plot:**_

 **For OCS and Canons:**

 _ **Cat 1 Description and Clan:**_

 _ **Cat 1 Personality and Age:**_

 _ **Cat 2:**_

 _ **Other Cats?:**_

 _ **Setting:**_

 _ **Type:**_

 _ **Plot:**_


	2. Jay x Leaf x Lion Rape

**A/N: Request by jayfeather444!**

* * *

"We are not doing it!" Jayfeather hissed at his brother, his blind blue eyes glaring right into his brother's amber eyes.

"Jayfeather, come on! Are you even listening to yourself? Don't you want to get revenge? Don't you?" Lionblaze growled, his claws tearing up the grass. "Don't you want -"

"No! I won't do it! Now if you don't mind, I'm trying to get herbs!" Jayfeather hissed, looking away from his brother.

"It's her fault that Hollyleaf is dead!" Lionblaze hissed, his paws stepping on Jayfeather's tail.

Jayfeather released his tail from his brother's grasp, before looking at him again. His ear flicked before he said, "Fine.." His voice low and steady. He turned away from his brother and started to walk away from his brother.

Lionblaze smiled, his eyes lighting up with happiness, before turning back to camp.

"Why am I doing this? Is it Leafpool's fault? We should of stopped Hollyleaf, maybe it's our fault," Jayfeather thought silently.

* * *

 ***Skip to Nighttime***

Lionblaze was sitting on a tree branch, waiting for his brother to bring _Leafpool_ to the area he had picked out. It was far away from ThunderClan and it was enclosed by large oak trees and bushes. His ears twitched as his gaze searched the ground for them.

"What's taking him so long?" Lionblaze thought angrily, his claws digging deeper into the branch. He was thinking of jumping down and walking back to camp, but that's when he heard them.

"Jayfeather, why do you want to bring me out getting herbs, this late?" Leafpool voice ringing in the air.

"Because other cats won't be getting in our way," Jayfeather muttered before leading his mother into the area, the bushes brushing his fur. He could see Lionblaze's amber eyes, watching their moves. Leafpool looked around the area, looking for herbs.

"Jayfeather, there's n-" Leafpool was cut off because Lionblaze had jumped on her, holding her scruff in his jaws, tightly.

Lionblaze's eyes roamed her body, before his gaze landed on Jayfeather.

"Jayfeather, you get her mouth, I get her tail hole," Lionblaze growled.

"Lionblaze, Jayfeather, why a-are you doing t-this?" Leafpool whimpered as Lionblaze walked towards her. Jayfeather put his front paws on her shoulders, while his members ran against her mouth. Lionblaze growled, before violently pushing his hard member into her tail hole, causing her to yowl. Jayfeather pushed his member into her mouth gently, while Lionblaze scratched her ear.

"Be quiet!" He hissed before pounding into her tail hole. Leafpool felt tears running down her face, while she sucked on Jayfeather's member, the barbs running against her tongue, causing it to bleed.

Lionblaze moaned loudly, as his barbs ran against her walls, making her bleed badly, while his balls rammed against her core. Leafpool cried as she continued to suck on the member. Jayfeather gently pushed his member even more into her mouth, moaning quietly. Lionblaze gritted his teeth, as he cummed inside her tail hole, the cum falling into the puddle of her blood.

Lionblaze pulled his member out of her tail hole, un mounting her. He walked up to Leafpool's face, and pushed his member into her mouth, soon humping her face. His barbs ran against the walls of her mouth and tongue, while she continued to suck on the members. Lionblaze moaned while Jayfeather tried to be gentler with her. He felt his member vibrate in her mouth, before cumming into her mouth. He took his member out of her mouth, while Leafpool swallowed the semen, before sucking and licking Lionblaze's hard, long member.

Jayfeather mounted her, and gently pushing his member into her tail hole, but it didn't help that his barbs were scratching her walls. It also didn't help that Lionblaze was humping her face like crazy. Lionblaze moaned louder, before cumming into her mouth. He took his member out of her mouth, before running towards a bush, his tail tip vanishing.

After a couple of heart beats, Lionblaze reappeared with a long, thorny stick. Leafpool shivered, whimpering, seeing how long that branch was. Lionblaze got under her, before shoving the stick up her core. He quickly pushed his member in her core, his barbs running against her, while he took ahold of the stick, ramming it up her core, making sure it missed her g- spot. Leafpool yowled, earning a scratch from Lionblaze. Her walls crushed Lionblaze's member, causing him to moan louder.

Jayfeather pumped his member in and out of her tail hole slowly, before he cummed inside her. He pushed his member into her core, barely fitting into her, his barbs running against her walls. He went slowly, while Lionblaze pumped in and out of her core like there was no tomorrow. He kept missing her g- spot on purpose, while Jayfeather gently touched her g- spot.

"Your so tight, Leafpool! How many cats have mated with you?" Lionblaze moaned, before releasing his semen into her womb. He took the stick and his member out of her core, before crawling towards a bush. He dropped the stick, before turning towards Jayfeather.

"You can finish her off," Lionblaze mewed to Jayfeather before running back to camp. Jayfeather, slowly pounded into her, before releasing his semen into her womb and leaving her. Leafpool fell down to the ground, semen and blood soaking into her fur. She cried the rest of the night, before washing herself and returning back to camp.


	3. Lilyblossom x Lionleaf Rape

**A/N: This was requested by TheEeveeFan!**

* * *

Lilyblossom's green eyes gazed at the night sky, the stars glittering and the moon light shone on her pelt. She always loved the stars and how they shone in the night sky. Her paws were neatly tucked in, but she soon got up, her eyes scanning the area. She was happy that she was alone and far away from Lionleaf. She licked her pelt, before walking, following the same old path she took when she wanted to be alone.

Lilyblossom felt the ground get rougher as she walked closer to the monsterpath. Her green eyes wandered through the land, her pelt prickling with nervousness. She never felt comfortable at the monsterpath, it was so close to NightClan's border. Her gaze landed on the tree, but she soon felt a weight land on her back. She tried whipping her head to see the intruder but she couldn't see them.

She felt herself get pushed against the tree, her eyes widening when she saw her attacker.

"L-Lionleaf, w-what a-are you d-doing?" Lilyblossom stuttered.

"Taking what's rightfully mine!" He hissed, his tail circling her core. Lilyblossom's tail went to cover her tail, but Lionleaf had stepped on it. She whimpered as she felt his breath on her neck. His tail roughly pushed in and out of her core, as he started to lick her neck.

"L-Lionleaf s-stop!" She gasped, as she tried pushing him away. She soon felt his breath on her ear.

"Now why would I do that?" he purred as he felt her core getting wet. He took his tail out of her core, before pushing her down on her back. He shoved his member in her face. "Suck!"

Lilyblossom widened her eyes, surprised to see how large his member was. Lionleaf hissed and stepped on her tail, causing her to yowl, but was cut short when he pushed his member in her mouth. Tears wield up in her eyes as she sucked his member, but she started to gag on it when he pushed his member all the way into her mouth, deep throating her. He licked her core, making her moan. She continued to suck on his member while Lionleaf pushed his tongue into her core, her walls squishing his tongue. His barbs were soon tearing up her throat and she tried spitting his member out. Lionleaf growled and soon dug his claws into her legs.

The wounds he left on her started to bleed, causing her to cry, the tears running against her cheeks. Lionleaf quickly pumped in and out of her mouth, while his tongue continued to lick her core. Soon her juices squirted out, covering his face. He licked her juices off his face, before he cummed into her mouth. He pushed his member out of her mouth and Lilyblossom tried spitting out his cum but was stopped when he put his claws on her neck.

"Swallow it!" He growled, forcing Lilyblossom to swallow the semen. Lionleaf laid on her, before pushing his member into her core, breaking her hymen, causing her to yowl. Lionleaf growled and soon scratched her cheek, causing the wound to bleed. She whimpered as her walls got torn up by his barbs and her walls was squishing his member. "Your so tight Lilyblossom! I always dreamed of us doing this!" he moaned as she cried. He quickly pounded into her, his member hitting her g- spot causing her to moan.

"S-stop it! Please, p-please!" She cried while he moaned. She felt her blood leaking out of core, straining her black-and-white coat. She felt herself release her juices again, causing her to cry while she tried to get him off of her.

Lionleaf moaned before releasing his semen into her womb, possibly impregnating her. He took his member out and quickly ran towards his territory before turning towards her.

"Don't you dare tell anyone about this!" he growled before vanishing into his territory. Lilyblossom cried and whimpered as she curled up into a tight ball, in her blood and cum.

* * *

 **A/N: I hoped you enjoy this, TheEeveeFan!**


End file.
